Inicio del para siempre Fragmento de eternidad
by Swei
Summary: En un inicio nadie confió en ellos, pero lo lograron.


**_Heeey~, hola, aquí Swei otra vez. Para mí, noviembre ha sido un mes de cumpleaños de personas importantes. Entre ellas,_** hikari eternity _ **. Sigo pensando que todas las personas deberían leer sus fanfics, que son magníficos. Le perdí la pista unos meses, pero frecuentemente pienso en ella. Tardé un poco en escribirlo, pero aquí está. Espero que te guste, hikari y para las demás personas que hayan llegado aquí, les agradezco que se hayan decidido a darle una oportunidad a este fanfic.**_

* * *

 _Me preguntas en qué pensaba_

 _Antes de que fuéramos amantes._

 _La respuesta es fácil._

 _Antes de conocerte_

 _No tenía nada en qué pensar._

\- _Los poemas de amor de Marichiko. IV_

―En serio no entiendo cuál es el punto de todo este circo, Tooru.

―Por supuesto que no lo entiendes~.

―¿Entonces por qué no me lo explicas?

―Se trata de la unión espiritual, Nee-san, la unión espiritual…

―Sigue siendo una estupidez.

―Bueno, si es lo que te parece, entonces puedes marcharte. Nadie te obliga a estar aquí, ¿cierto~? Podrías volver a Miyagi a hacerle compañía a nuestros padres.

―No seas idiota.

―¿Cuál es tu punto?

La mujer lo miró fijamente. Tooru regresó la mirada de la misma forma y ambos se negaron a ceder; el chico, varios centímetros más alto, levantó una ceja y se mantuvo serio. Era una escena bastante curiosa: un par de hermanos bastante parecidos, ambos hermosos. Uno ataviado en un montsuki[1] donde estaban bordados varios emblemas[2] que portaba sin verdadero permiso de la familia y la otra en kimono negro[3], bastante sobrio, los dos con gestos llenos de orgullo. Al final fue ella quien suspiró con molestia y apartó la mirada.

―¿En serio quieres hacer esto?

―Claro. No soy como tú~. No me agrada la idea de que me casen con alguien a quien no conozco.

―Eres realmente tonto, Tooru. No hay forma de que esto resulte bien.

―¿Y a ti qué más te da? Mira esto ―. Extendió su mano izquierda, en la que reposaba un anillo sobre su dedo anular ―. Es oficial en San Francisco~. Y en Shibuya, aunque prácticamente aquí no sirva de nada.[4] Te habrías enterado si hubieras asistido.

―Ni siquiera me invitaste…

―Sí, supongo que lo olvidé. De todos modos, no hubieras ido. Ni siquiera has traído a tu esposo, ni a Takeru.

―No eres un buen ejemplo para mi hijo.

―Lo que digas~.

El joven terminó de peinarse en silencio. Una vez que hubo acabado, tomó el traje que descansaba sobre la cama y miró a la mujer, cuya mirada era una mezcla de desagrado y resignación. Bastante extraña, sin duda alguna. Volvió a suspirar como si estuviera derrotada.

―¿Estás seguro de que él te ama?

―Completamente.

―Nuestros padres no están de acuerdo y lo sabes.

―En realidad no es como si me importara lo que piensan. Casi nunca estuvieron, así que no tienen derecho de opinar en las decisiones que he tomado. Tampoco pueden hacer nada, les mandé una postal de la boda en América.

―No se mostraron muy felices.

Tooru se encogió de hombros.

―Tal vez nunca lo van a aceptar, pero es algo que ya asumí. Si fuera como ellos quieren, no estaría jugando volleyball. Seguramente estaría en alguna oficina de alguna empresa importante~, me habría casado con una mujer que ellos habrían escogido y tendría una vida lamentable y triste, sin ofender.

―Supongo que lo aceptarán tarde o temprano… tengo algo de su parte. Te lo daré ahora, porque no me quedaré a la recepción.

La mujer metió la mano en uno de los pliegues de su kimono y sacó un par de sobres blancos con decorado floral, amarrados con lazos dorados y plateados[5], que procedió a extenderle a su hermano. Éste tomó ambos y los observó unos momentos, con cierta gravedad. Soltó una risa irónica.

―Preferiría que me hubieran regalado una licuadora ― Bromeó ―. También lo digo por ti.

―Sólo tómalos. Hemos sido bastante generosos con su contenido.

―En realidad no lo necesito.

―Es tradición darlo, ¿no?

―Es más bien una obligación. Lo cual me parece una tontería, ¿por qué diablos me envían esto si no están de acuerdo con la boda? Si tanto querían burlarse, al menos deberían de hacerlo en mi cara.

―Están siendo considerados.

―Pues no necesito su consideración.

―¿Por qué tienes que ser tan agresivo y desconsiderado?

―Sólo estoy devolviendo el favor, Nee-san. No fui yo quien les pidió alejarse, ¿cierto? Fueron ellos quienes se negaron a aceptar lo de mi relación con Tobio. No soy yo el desconsiderado. Les envié una invitación y todo, una que ni siquiera se dignaron a responder.

―No deberías hablar así de ellos, que tu forma de pensar sea tan… extravagante y anormal no es su problema.

―Lo que ustedes llaman "extravagante y anormal" yo lo llamo amor. No es mi culpa que no sepan qué es eso, o que no lo puedan entender~.

La mano de la mujer se tensó como si fuera a abofetearlo de un momento a otro, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Simplemente apretó el puño y frunció los labios. Emitió un sonido de inconformidad, pero no dijo nada para contradecir a su hermano.

―Sólo espero que esto no sea otro de tus caprichos.

―No lo es.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

―Tobio no es muy atractivo… parece que está enojado todo el tiempo, ¿qué diablos le viste?

―Nunca lo podrías entender, pero es la persona más linda que existe.

―Eso no tiene sentido.

―Lo que no tiene sentido es ese peinado tan horrible que llevas.

―¡Tooru! ― Exclamó.

Luego, la charla se fue difuminando mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

* * *

La primera vez que lo había visto había sido alrededor de doce años antes, parado sobre la duela en el gimnasio de Kitagawa Daiichi, con sus enormes ojos azules resaltando en una cara llena de inocencia. En ese entonces, nunca imaginó que se casaría con ese pequeño niño. O que ese pequeño niño se fuese a convertir en el hombre al que le había entregado su vida. El destino era, sin lugar a dudas, demasiado impredecible. Todavía recordaba la mañana en la que le había pedido matrimonio en medio de una especie de discusión, con los pantalones llenos del chocolate que se había enfriado sobre la mesa en la que él se había quedado dormido.

Recordaba que la noche pasada habían jugado contra Taiwán, un año y medio antes; que Tobio había dicho que se acostaría un momento y había terminado dormido, babeando sobre la almohada y prácticamente desnudo. Recordaba que la cajita del anillo se había mojado con el chocolate que derramó cuando se despertó sobresaltado por el sonido de su móvil recibiendo una llamada de su (entonces), novio, que se encontraba preocupado porque no estaba a su lado en la cama y que había pensado que, debido al partido, se había marchado para enfriar los ánimos. Recordaba esa discusión matinal y la cara del menor cuando le había dicho que era un anillo, porque _"Pensaba dejarte esta noche e irle a proponer matrimonio a mi amante"._

Y su gesto de incredulidad cuando le dijo que no, que era para proponerle matrimonio a él, pero que todo se había arruinado entonces, con todo el desastre que había terminado con su taza favorita rota en el piso y la pierna que golpeó contra la mesa, adolorida. No tenía buenos despertares, era algo que Kageyama había aprendido con el tiempo y, aunque la petición fue algo agresiva y nada romántica, aceptó inmediatamente.

Escoger cómo se casarían fue un problema; el hecho de que todavía no fuese legal en el país los metió en un enredo, por lo que, tras mucho pensarlo, decidieron ir a San Francisco durante la temporada en la que hubo un descanso de la liga japonesa. Pudieron haber ido a Holanda o a Nueva Zelanda o a España a contraer matrimonio, pero no sabían ninguno de esos idiomas y, además, Tooru quería conocer América. Así fue como terminaron viajando al otro lado del mundo, con todos sus papeles oficiales incluido su comprobante de domicilio, luego tuvieron que esperar a que les dieran el permiso en la corte americana y a que les acreditaran el acta de residencia momentánea para poder casarse ahí. Después tuvieron que llamar a Iwaizumi, que aceptó ir luego de que le rogaran al menos una semana, así como a algunos compañeros del equipo nacional que aceptaron más fácilmente ser sus testigos y pasar un tiempo agradable en esa ciudad extranjera.

Tomaron fotos en los lugares más emblemáticos, intercambiaron anillos y firmaron más papeles; experimentaron la emoción de salir a la calle sin que nadie dijera nada e hicieron el amor en los vestidores de una tienda departamental. Comieron comida mexicana y terminaron con dolor de estómago; Tobio (ahora de apellido Oikawa), se enchiló con la salsa y no pudieron besarse con la lengua durante el resto del día. Disfrutaron de su luna de miel y se juraron amor eterno miles de veces. Luego regresaron a Japón y siguieron jugando. Volvieron a discutir y volvieron a reconciliarse. Decidieron casarse en Shibuya seis meses después de esa primera boda y tuvieron que pelearse con los empleados del registro civil hasta que lo permitieron. La noticia se hizo pública y recibieron un par de malos comentarios. Una noche Iwaizumi llamó desde Kioto y les comentó a ambos que había escuchado de un sacerdote que permitía bodas homosexuales en su templo, porque tenía un criterio bastante amplio acerca del amor y Tooru mencionó la importancia de "la unión espiritual" para una pareja japonesa. La idea emocionó a Tobio y más tarde que temprano hicieron todos los preparativos.

Y todo ese largo camino que habían recorrido terminaba ahí, con él observando la llegada de Tobio a la entrada del templo, vestido con un monstuki bastante similar al suyo, pero sin ningún emblema bordado en la parte frontal. No era sorpresa, ni tampoco el hecho de que sus padres tampoco hubieran asistido a la ceremonia. Aunque un poco más tolerantes, los Kageyama tampoco terminaban de aceptar esa relación.

Tooru le regaló una sonrisa y una mirada llena de anhelo, como si fuese la primera vez que lo tenía frente a los ojos. Le dedicó una ligera inclinación de cabeza que Tobio respondió en silencio, con una sonrisa muy sutil sobre sus labios. Luego los invitados comenzaron a entrar al santuario, seguidos por los novios que, a falta de padres[6], decidieron tomar el brazo contrario.

―¿Estás nervioso? ― Preguntó el castaño en un susurro.

―Un poco…

―¿Por qué?

―Porque me voy a casar.

Tooru no pudo contener una risa, que le valió una pequeña mirada molesta de parte del menor. Siempre había pensado que Kageyama era un chico bastante denso, aunque no por eso idiota; tenía una forma de ver las cosas muy simple y bastante obvia, pero funcional. Inevitablemente, eso le producía un poco de ternura (y frustración, de vez en cuando).

―Es la tercera vez que nos casamos ―. Hizo notar mientras se acercaban cada vez más al altar.

―Pero es la primera que tenemos una ceremonia así.

Tenía un punto que no pudo refutar, así que le dio razón con un gesto y otra sonrisa, hasta que sus pies los llevaron al altar. Entonces sí que comenzó a sentir nervios. El sacerdote era un hombre promedio, que desprendía un aura más bien agradable y los observaba con la misma naturalidad con la que podría ver a una pareja heterosexual. Procedió con lo establecido e hizo una oración de purificación, luego los hizo intercambiar el juzu[7] y entonces llegó el momento de intercambiar los anillos, que ambos se habían quitado con el único fin de volver a ponérselos.

Todo el recinto estaba en silencio, observando. Se podrían haber casado dos veces antes, pero en medio de todo el papeleo que había sido todo eso, nunca se habían podido recitar sus votos. Si bien la promesa de amarse hasta el final de su vida era algo más bien implícito, recitarlo en un templo lo hacía más real. Si apelaban al misticismo, era como pedirle a los dioses que aprobaran y protegieran su unión, que era tan válida como cualquier otra. Tooru tomó la argolla que le correspondía al menor y sujetó su mano con cuidado, deslizando el anillo por el dedo anular. Luego lo miró a los ojos y permitió que la mano libre acunase su rostro con cuidado.

―Kageyama Tobio, daré lo mejor de mí para ser el mejor esposo de todos, por estar a tu lado a cada momento y compartir contigo la dicha y la miseria. Somos opuestos y por eso no puedo prometerte paz y felicidad eterna, pero sí te prometo luchar siempre por encontrar nuestro equilibrio; te amo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero ese sentimiento se ha vuelto cada vez más fuerte al pasar de los años. Nuestro camino ha sido y será siempre complicado, pero hemos llegado hasta aquí y estoy seguro de que, contigo, siempre podré seguir avanzando. Por eso decido unir mi vida, mi corazón y mi espíritu a ti, por siempre.

No fueron líneas demasiado cursis, pero fueron suficiente para que los ojos del menor se llenaran de lágrimas. Tooru acarició su rostro una vez más y las limpió antes de retirar su mano y tendérsela al contrario, que no dudó en tomarla entre las suyas y colocar la argolla de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho el castaño. Luego lo miró a los ojos y arrugó el entrecejo, frunció los labios ligeramente e hizo un sonido extraño. Estaba nervioso.

―Oikawa Tooru… ―. Hizo una pausa.

―Con calma… ―. Susurró el aludido.

―Yo… Soy malo con las palabras y no encuentro otra manera de comunicar lo que siento si no es directamente ―. Admitió. El sacerdote levantó una ceja, algo confundido ―. Lo que has dicho antes es todo lo que siento yo también… Así que quiero estar contigo, porque… porque te amo. Ya sabes… discutimos mucho, pero no creo que eso sea malo o algo así. Siempre he pensado que nuestra relación es fuerte, así que no dejemos que los problemas nos superen y… ya. También quiero morirme contigo.

Aunque Tooru pudo notar que algunos de los presentes estaban confundidos por semejante diálogo de su esposo, no pudo sino reír ligeramente. Ése era su Tobio, sin filtro entre cabeza y boca, tan sincero como siempre y tan adorable. Cuando el sacerdote salió de su sorpresa, indicó que era tiempo de realizar la ceremonia del San san kudo.[8] Tooru lo hizo primero, cuidando que ni una sola gota de sake se escapara y luego se aseguró de que el menor lo realizara adecuadamente, a pesar de que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. El oficiante los declaró casados y se hubieran besado si hubiera sido una ceremonia occidental, pero dispuestos a seguir las reglas tanto como pudieran, hicieron una reverencia y se tomaron del brazo, saliendo detrás de los invitados, unidos espiritualmente.

El ambiente se relajó considerablemente y, a falta de fotógrafos profesionales, fue Iwaizumi quien los obligó a quedarse parados unos momentos mientras les hacía algunas tomas, tanto en vídeo como en fotografía. A su lado, Hana, su esposa desde hacía un par de años, sonreía educadamente.

―No es mi culpa si esto sale chueco o mal enfocado, fueron ustedes quienes lo pidieron ― Protestó Hajime.

―Estoy seguro de que lo puedes hacer bien si te esfuerzas, Iwaizumi-san ― Dijo Tobio.

―Se te están pegando las malas maneras de Oikawa, Kageyama…

―Ahora su apellido es Oikawa ― Replicó Tooru.

―Cállate. Es la costumbre.

Probablemente se hubieran enzarzado en una discusión si la hermana del mayor no se hubiera acercado hasta donde se encontraban. Se limitó a observar al pelinegro, mientras los Iwaizumi se retiraban silenciosamente, dispuestos a darles un poco de privacidad. Tobio le respondió la mirada a su cuñada, con quien nunca había hablado directamente, debido a la constante presencia del esposo de ésta. De todos modos, le dedicó una inclinación.

―Por favor cuide de mí a partir de ahora ― Pidió por puro respeto.

La mujer lo observó unos segundos, todavía algo reacia.

―Atrévete a ofenderlo y asumiré que dejé de tener familia~ ― Intervino Tooru.

―No pensaba hacerlo ― Dijo y respondió con una inclinación similar ―. Supongo que ahora eres parte de la familia, Tobio. No termina de agradarme, pero es mi hermano el que se casa contigo. Asegúrate de tratarlo como es debido.

―Lo haré ―. Aseguró y volvió a incorporarse.

―Debo retirarme ahora, Tooru ― Se excusó.

―Sí ―. Dudó, pero al final le colocó una mano sobre el hombro ―. Gracias por venir, Nee-san… Eres horrible, pero siempre es bueno ver una cara conocida~. Dale mis saludos a nuestros padres y a tu familia.

Se limitó a asentir y luego se alejó, bastante dispuesta a volver a casa.

―Fue mejor de lo que pensé ― Exclamó el castaño.

―Creo que no fue mal… Aunque me recuerda a ti ― Dijo Tobio.

―¿Eh? ¿Ella? ¿A mí?

―Eras bastante inaccesible antes. Y te costaba aceptarme.

Se quedó pensando. Ciertamente, la actitud de su hermana para con su esposo no le gustaba para nada, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar que esa forma tan arisca de tratarlo era muy similar a como él lo había tratado durante la secundaria o el instituto. Rechazándolo todo el tiempo, buscando excusas para no tener que interactuar demasiado, intentando evitarlo porque, en el fondo, no sabía cómo lidiar con él y con esa sensación que le causaba. Obviamente, lo de su hermana no era amor, pero sus maneras eran similares. Suspiró con pesar.

―Ugh… es una revelación bastante desagradable~.

―No creo que sea así.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―En realidad no eres una mala persona, a pesar de lo fastidioso que puedas llegar a ser. O de tu personalidad retorcida.

―¡Oye!

―Es verdad.

―Bah

―Lo que quiero decir es que… si realmente no estuviera de acuerdo, no habría venido. Creo que tampoco sabe cómo lidiar con esto.

―¿Crees?

―Sí

―¿En serio?

―Sí

―Le tienes demasiada confianza.

―¿Crees?

―¿Hmn? ¿Quieres saber qué creo~?

―Sí.

―Creo que deberías darme un beso~.

―Eres un tonto.

―Es probable, pero soy el tonto con el que te casaste tres veces.

* * *

Lo bueno de la época actual era que, por el dinero suficiente, podías realizar una recepción de una boda homosexual en prácticamente cualquier hotel sin importar lo tradicionalista que pudiera haber sido en el pasado. Y eso fue justamente lo que hicieron. La fiesta comenzaría unas dos horas después de la ceremonia, debido a que habían optado por un estilo más bien occidental. Ambos subieron al auto que los condujo al hotel donde estaban sus trajes y se mantuvieron firmes por las miradas que se ganaron de algunas personas que se mostraban sorprendidas al verlos pasar con ese atuendo y con las manos entrelazadas.

―Acércate, te ayudaré con eso ― Dijo Tooru cuando vio que su marido comenzaba a desatar el nudo del monstuki.

―¿Es tu mejor excusa para desvestirme? ― Preguntó, pero de todos modos caminó hacia él.

―Por ahora, sí. Tendrás que esperar hasta la noche para conocer el resto ― Susurró juguetonamente, deshaciendo el lazo mientras se inclinaba a besar su cuello.

―…no estoy seguro de poder esperar tanto, Tooru…

―Hmn… no deberías de decir esa clase de cosas cuando tenemos tan poco tiempo…

―P-pero es verdad…

―Voy a terminar por excitarme si continúas con eso, Tobio ― Advirtió, justo cuando el nudo se soltó y logró comenzar a quitarle la ropa, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y su pecho.

―Es tu culpa por comenzar a besarme así.

―No, es tu culpa por ser tan lindo…

Luego ninguno dijo nada. La tela terminó de abandonar el cuerpo del menor y se quedó desperdigada por el suelo. Alguna cosa se desgarró del traje del castaño, pero ninguno se dio tiempo de revisar qué fue exactamente. Unos minutos después, ambos quedaron en ropa interior, aunque esas prendas terminaron por seguir el mismo camino que el resto y, entonces, ambos se encontraron desnudos. Tobio rodeó el cuello de su marido con ambos brazos y éste lo atrajo desde la cintura.

La primera vez que lo habían hecho había sido cuando Tobio estaba en primero de Instituto, unos nueve años antes. A diferencia de ese momento, entonces el menor se había mostrado tímido y pudoroso, cubriéndose con las manos y con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, sin saber dónde colocar cada parte de su cuerpo; Tooru, aunque con un poco más de experiencia a sus espaldas, también se había mostrado un poco nervioso, pero conciliador. Lo había acariciado con cuidado y se encargó de besarlo hasta que se tranquilizó. Ahora no quedaba mucho de esa vergüenza de juventud. Su cuerpo, fuerte pero delgado, no temía frotarse contra el del castaño, lamerlo o morderlo y no le daba miedo susurrar un par de palabras sucias en su oreja, incitándolo a que lo tomase.

―Estoy caliente, Tooru… por favor… te necesito dentro…

―Ah~, realmente es difícil negarte algo y lo sabes, ¿no~? Eres un sujeto peligroso, Tobio-chan ― Susurró, empujándolo contra la cama.

―Tal vez lo sé… ― Admitió, acomodándose sobre el colchón y separando las piernas incluso cuando el contrario no le dijo nada.

Sus miradas se encontraron, llenas de deseo. A Tooru le gustaba pensar en todos los cambios por los que habían tenido que pasar para que los ojos de su esposo resplandecieran de esa manera tan intensa. Lo habían hecho en un sinfín de lugares y de una y mil formas, pero había cosas que nunca cambiaban, como ese pequeño sonrojo que el contrario siempre tenía en las mejillas, la suavidad de su piel y la forma en la que se mordía el labio inferior que, en lugar de resultar sexy, le confería alguna clase de inocencia que lo volvía loco.

―…nos vas a hacer llegar tarde a la recepción~ ―. Se quejó, pero no tardó nada en acomodarse sobre él.

―Es nuestra boda, estoy seguro de que pueden esperar un poco.

―Mnh… me gustaría decirte que no, pero es cierto…

En respuesta, el menor simplemente le dedicó una de sus sonrisas tan peculiares y volvió a atraerlo desde la nuca, buscando un par de besos más antes de que esa misma boca comenzara a bajar por su cuerpo.

* * *

―Mi cabello está hecho un desastre ― Dijo mientras se miraba al espejo ―. Mi cuello también está hecho un desastre ―. Agregó, señalando la cantidad de marcas que tenía en la zona.

―Dímelo a mí ― Respondió el menor a su lado. La mordida que tenía en la clavícula comenzaba a ponerse morada y su cuello estaba considerablemente rojo ―. Eres un salvaje.

―Tú me pones salvaje. Y parece que te gusta.

―Ése no es el punto… ¿cómo vamos a ocultar las marcas?

―¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? Estoy seguro de que la mitad de los invitados nos han escuchado hacerlo al menos un par de veces, no creo que les sorprenda que bajemos con marcas~.

Tobio se quedó pensando un momento, mientras observaba su cuerpo desnudo y su apariencia desgarbada. Ciertamente, ya no le preocupaba mucho lo que los demás pudieran pensar y el argumento del mayor era un punto fuerte. En el jardín donde se celebraría la recepción había prácticamente puros amigos que los aceptaban a pesar de todo el prejuicio social que existiera alrededor. La hermana de Tooru se había marchado y sus padres no habían asistido. Probablemente, la única persona que podría preguntarse qué sucedía con ellos era Iwaizumi Hana, pero era una mujer discreta que seguramente llegaría a sus propias conclusiones. Los chicos del equipo quizás harían uno u otro comentario, haciendo notar que sabían lo que habían hecho en la habitación, Hinata (que había dicho que llegaría un poco tarde), seguramente le reclamaría a Tooru por ser un desconsiderado incluso ese día y Hitoka, su esposa, simplemente se disculparía con algunas palabras por la irreverencia de su marido…

―No voy a dejar que bajes desnudo, Tobio ―. Dijo el castaño, sacándolo de su escenario imaginario que, al parecer, le había llevado más tiempo del que creía.

―¿Qué?

―Tienes que vestirte, amor.

El pelinegro parpadeó. No importaba cuántas veces lo viera vestido así, le encantaba cuando se ponía traje. Después de haber hecho el amor, con el cabello desarreglado y la corbata suelta, se veía más sexy que nunca.

―No me mires así, esta vez en serio vamos tarde.

―No estaba pensando en nada… ― Se excusó, pasando saliva y mirando a otro lado.

―Tus ojos son bastante expresivos, Tobio. Ahora vístete ―. Dijo y le dio una nalgada ―. Todavía no he terminado contigo~.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron al jardín, los bocadillos habían desaparecido de las bandejas. La mayoría de los invitados estaban sentados, charlando unos con los otros y tanto Shouyo como Hitoka habían llegado ya. A diferencia de la ceremonia, todos habían cambiado de atuendo y vestían trajes o vestidos, incluso algunas prendas un poco más informales. De alguna manera, no se sentía tan serio como ambos hubieran esperado.

―Miren quiénes decidieron dejar la habitación ―. Exclamó Kawasaki, un bloqueador del equipo con el que habían terminado entablando una buena amistad.

―Estábamos ocupados ― Respondió Tobio con tranquilidad.

―¡Se ve!

La mayoría de los invitados (que en realidad no pasaban de veinticinco), echaron a reír. Tooru le pasó un brazo por encima a su pareja y lo apretó contra su costado, sin inmutarse por esa reacción. Tobio se limitó a pegarse a él, ligeramente apenado.

―Gracias por venir. Es importante para nosotros ―. Mencionó el castaño.

Hanamaki y Matsukawa, con los que se las había arreglado para mantener contacto durante todos esos años, se acercaron a darles un sobre similar a los que le había dado su hermana. Eran una de las pocas parejas homosexuales que conocían, a pesar de que su relación con Tobio fuera más bien inexistente.

―Deberían de darte un premio por ser capaz de soportar a este idiota por tantos años ―. Soltó Takahiro en dirección al pelinegro.

―No molestes, al que deberían darle un premio es a Mattsun ―. Se defendió Tooru, antes de que su marido pudiera decir algo.

―Sí, deberían ―. Bromeó Issei y su pareja le dio un pequeño empujón, antes de que ambos comenzaran a reír ―. No debería decir que me sorprenda que hayan llegado tan lejos, pero… me sorprende ―. Luego también se dirigió a Tobio ―. Debes amarlo mucho para unir tu vida con Oikawa.

―¡Oye!

―Lo hago ―. Dijo con simpleza, aunque con mucha seguridad.

La pareja volvió a reír.

―Tuviste suerte, Oikawa.

―Lo sé~. Ahora muévanse, retrasan a los demás.

Hubo un intercambio más de miradas amistosas y entonces el par volvió a sus asientos. Los demás hicieron una especie de fila bastante ordenada y comenzaron a darles también sus felicitaciones y sus regalos. Era una escena bastante curiosa, que delataba lo mucho que todos habían avanzado durante todos esos años. Cuando habían comenzado a salir, sus amigos eran otros y de ésos, muy pocos estaban en la fiesta. De Seijo sólo estaba el par aquél e Iwaizumi; de Karasuno, Hinata y Yachi (apellido de soltera, por supuesto). El resto eran amigos que habían ido haciendo en el camino: algunos miembros del equipo nacional entre los que no figuraba Ushijima (pero eso se debía a que no había podido asistir, no a que no lo hubieran invitado), otros tantos amigos de la universidad de Tooru, personas que Tobio había conocido en uno u otro lado e incluso el barista de un café que frecuentaban bastante.

Cuando toda la entrega terminó, Hajime se puso de pie, dispuesto a decir unas palabras. Todas las miradas se posaron en él.

―No es necesario que me miren como si me hubiera vuelto loco ―. Mencionó y soltó un suspiro ―. Soy tu mejor amigo, Oikawa, así que lo veo como mi deber moral. Además, Hanamaki y Matsukawa no han dejado de molestarme desde que llegaron, diciendo que debo hacer esta clase de cosas ―. Los mencionados volvieron a reír ―. Sea como sea, llevo años conociéndolos a ambos y puedo decir, con toda la certeza del mundo, que ambos son un par de idiotas. Cuando Oikawa me dijo que estaba saliendo con Kageyama, no pensé que fueran a durar más de una semana; creí que se trataba de un capricho de ambos o de alguna confusión que los había conducido a creer que eran el uno para el otro, pero me equivoqué. He tenido que escuchar muchos de sus problemas y ayudarlos a arreglar muchas de sus peleas, los he visto en sus peores momentos y me han causado muchos dolores de cabeza, pero son una gran pareja. Han avanzado mucho y han descubierto por sí mismos lo que es madurar, lo cual es toda una sorpresa, así que puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de ambos. No creo que se hayan equivocado al dar un paso tan grande como lo es el matrimonio, así que… sean felices, o algo así.

Las palmas comenzaron a sonar y Tooru simplemente sonrió ampliamente. Tobio también parecía feliz, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, Hinata, con esa energía que seguía intacta luego de tantos años, se puso de pie.

―¡Ahora me toca a mí decir unas palabras! ― Exclamó.

Tooru soltó un suspiro. También era un cambio bastante notable el que ese enano había tenido. Aparte de que creció varios centímetros, había cambiado como persona. Estaba, sin embargo, en la segunda fuerza del equipo nacional, mientras que ellos pertenecían a la primera. Aunque les había causado varios problemas por una u otra razón, el mayor se alegraba de que su marido tuviera un amigo incondicional, alguien que lo pudiera ayudar cuando lo necesitara.

―Primero, lamento no haber llegado a la ceremonia ―. Dijo ―. Eh… bueno, nunca he sido muy cercano a Oikawa-san, pero Kageyama se ve muy feliz con él. Cuando estábamos en Instituto yo tampoco creí que fueran en serio, es decir… se la pasaban peleando y Kageyama se molestaba frecuentemente, así que causaba problemas en el equipo. Me llevó un tiempo asumir que estaban juntos y sé discutí un montón de veces con Kageyama por eso, pero creo que está bien. Ahora sé que Oikawa-san realmente lo ama y eso es lo que importa. Creo que ambos encontraron el amor en donde menos lo esperaban y también pienso que han avanzado un montón incluso cuando nadie tenía mucha fe en que salieran adelante. Creo que a veces está bien equivocarse en este tipo de cosas, así que también espero que sean felices.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir, con un poco más de duda por lo agridulce que había sido ese discurso. A pesar del entrecejo fruncido que había tomado sitio en la cara de Tobio, el mayor soltó una risa.

―Eso fue mejor de lo que habría esperado del enano―. Comentó.

―Pudo decir alguna otra cosa…

―Yo creo que estuvo bien, vamos, relaja esa cara~. No querrás asustar a los invitados.

Una mirada afilada se clavó en sus ojos y volvió a reír. Se acercó a darle un pequeño beso y palmeó su hombro.

―Sabes que estoy bromeando, los invitados saben que todas tus expresiones son horribles~.

Por respuesta recibió un manotazo y un bufido, pero a pesar de todo, Tooru lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos. Luego se dirigieron a la mesa y los demás continuaron hablando. Llegaron un par de rezagados y se acercaron a darles sus felicitaciones también. Llegó la hora de la comida y luego vino el postre, bebieron y bailaron, contaron chistes y se divirtieron. El alcohol hizo que algunos de los presentes perdieran el control y más tarde que temprano, esa fiesta se convirtió en un desastre que se extendió hasta la noche, cuando todos comenzaron a retirarse por cansancio, ebriedad u horarios apretados que no les permitían quedarse más tiempo.

Esa misma noche, Iwaizumi se enteró de que su esposa estaba embarazada, Matsukawa le susurró en el oído a Hanamaki que también deberían casarse; en un tren a varios kilómetros, la hermana de Oikawa recibió una foto y no pudo contener una sonrisa. En una habitación de hotel, Oikawa Tooru y Oikawa Tobio se entregaron a la lujuria y la camisa del mayor terminó sin varios botones… El tiempo siguió avanzando, sumando minutos a lo que luego se convertiría en años, fragmentos que ayudaban a construir el _resto de la vida_ de esa pareja que acababa de casarse por tercera vez.

* * *

[1] El montsuki es el traje tradicional japonés que ocupa el novio durante la ceremonia de matrimonio.

[2] Cuando se va a realizar una boda, el novio lleva bordados los emblemas de la familia, lo que representa el status de la misma. Siempre he pensado que los Oikawa son una familia bastante acomodada, así que… nada. (¿?)

[3] Las mujeres casadas están obligadas a usar kimono negro, lo cual las identifica como tal.

[4] El matrimonio homosexual en Japón es legal únicamente en Shibuya, sin embargo, es bastante caro y es prácticamente un papeleo sin mucha validez, puesto que no se comparten derechos. Por ejemplo, no asumen a las parejas como familiares en un hospital, lo cual es bastante lamentable.

[5] Los sobres tienen un nombre específico: Go-kekkon iwai, que son regalos monetarios propios de las bodas. Los lazos simbolizan el inicio de la nueva vida de las personas recién casadas, representando su unión.

[6] En las bodas tradicionales japonesas, la novia entra de la mano de su madre y sale, una vez casada, del brazo de su suegra. El novio entra y sale del brazo de su padre.

[7] Es una especie de rosario japonés

[8] Significa Tres-Tres-Nueve, que representa el Cielo, la Tierra y el ser Humano. Es el momento que simboliza la unión de la pareja con los dioses. Las tres tazas que se usa para esta ocasión se llaman "sakazuki" y se bebe en tres sorbos. El número nueve es, tres veces el número tres, que es el número sagrado y su significado es que traerá felicidad a la pareja.

* * *

 ** _Cosa curiosa; me ha dado por hacer aparatos de notas en mis fanfics. No sé, siento necesidad de aclarar las cosas. (?) Fuera de eso, siempre he pensado que las personas cambian, nunca he creído que todos sus amigos del Instituto se hayan quedado con ellos por el resto de su vida y se me hace interesante pensar en esas personas que conocieron durante todos esos años, las que decidieron quedarse a su lado y las que se marcharon, las que los rechazaron y las que los aceptaron. En mi cabeza, Ushijima se convirtió, extrañamente, en una de las segundas. También creo que el equipo nacional está compuesto por jugadores diversos, algunos que nunca conoceremos en el manga. (?) Pensé en algún momento que sería más fácil recurrir a la adopción de adultos para que los Oikawa acogieran a Tobio, luego pensé que, si los Oikawa no están de acuerdo con esa relación, no aceptarían darle su apellido al chico. Consideré, también, hacerlo todo más rosa y fácil, de modo que fuese natural para todos que se casaran igual que todas las parejas, pero no. Me gusta más pensar que pasaron por eso de ir a otro sitio donde su amor fuera "normal" y que se pelearan con los de Shibuya. Creo que el hecho de estar en una lucha frecuente por su amor en un país que no lo acepta hace que su relación se vuelva más fuerte. No lo sé, este par se me hace encantador por las dificultades que tienen entre ellos y con el resto del mundo. (?) Disculpen si se fue algo de OCC por ahí. Y nada, aquí está, hikari: una boda Oikage por fin._**

 ** _Nuevamente, gracias por leer. C:_**


End file.
